<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ID card by IdeHarue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965426">ID card</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeHarue/pseuds/IdeHarue'>IdeHarue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Essay, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeHarue/pseuds/IdeHarue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们搞不清楚对方的状态，爱？恨？只有性欲？谁都不懂，这跟佛塞特的性格成为了相对论。他爱帕纳塞斯，他爱那一万个人类，于是他也爱科洛萨斯。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Biar Colossus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ID card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    碧儿茹·科洛萨斯沉默着：沉默的女人、能干的女人、聪明的女人。她只是沉默的跟着古雷·佛塞特，她看不见前面男人的脸，前面照着灯，于是他的背后只有阴影；他带着自己向着光。男人的鞋跟是合金做的、也许是从帕纳塞斯原材料剩余的边角料熔成的，女人的鞋跟呢？女人的鞋跟是铁做的，她心里对自己说她脚下踩着铁一般的意志、踩着无限延长的路。两个人踏在通道里的声音传出去又传回来，路不窄但不是特别的宽，她能感受到一点回音：沓、沓，沓。他们走着，碧儿茹觉得自己的一次脚步约等于两次心跳，她只维持从容的表情，走着他走过的路；一步、两步，生命线在古雷·佛塞特的背影里延长。脚步声以外有机械的轰鸣，细细的、小小的声音，那是施工人员在整修帕纳塞斯星际潜航艇。佛塞特研究所还没有决定好舰艇使用的引擎，年轻的负责人员艾莉丝·阿尔德比特只是说再给她一点时间做定夺。时间如流水、微风、电波，过去得飞快，但是他们还是没有决定好该怎么做。碧儿茹又听到细微的呼吸声，其中情感沉重，但是确实只是轻微的发声。然后古雷·佛塞特放慢脚步，大概是想让碧儿茹跟上。</p><p>    “快完成了啊。”他只是这么说着，于是碧儿茹脚步加快，两个人处于一条平行线上了。</p><p>    碧儿茹没有抬头、她只是语重心长的说：“是的、司政官，目前舰体只需要一些细节的检查和引擎的安装就能投入使用了。”那宽肩膀高鼻梁的男人思考了几秒，又说：“艾莉丝那边怎么样了。”</p><p>    “目前来说......研究所还没有决定好是否使用普罗米科技引擎。”</p><p>    古雷只是叹了口气：“要没时间了，只差这一步了。”做决定要尽快，无论付出什么代价，这艘船必须要使用普罗米科技引擎......别无他法了，人类的方舟不能没有桨。古雷低下头看着碧儿茹，碧儿茹也抬起头。</p><p>    男人睁开了眼：“走吧，去看看。”碧儿茹点头，她知道对方在说什么，帕纳塞斯是他唯一的儿子：如果冰冷的钢铁也算的话。他为了拯救人类群体捐出自己冷冰冰的骨肉......他和这艘船能共感吗？碧儿茹想着，她怀疑自己只要触碰墙壁就能让对方感受到触觉——这来自于自己的触觉。</p><p>    两个人又沉默的走着，只是各怀心事，这思想全部凝聚在脚步声上了。它又响起来了，沓、沓，沓。每次碧儿茹和古雷同行，他俩总是无意的同步，连同那钢铁的意志，旧时的伤疤。</p><p>    古雷·佛塞特与碧儿茹·科洛萨斯各怀心事，她不知道他们两个人走了多久：十分钟？十小时？十天？十个月？十年？他们谈一件事情只需要十分钟，这是两个人的默契；他们彻夜做爱需要十个小时，从沙发亲到床上，两个聪明能干的人在一起做爱总是激烈的，那大而柔软的床被男人动作的力度连带着晃动；他们两个面对而坐，喝一杯咖啡的空余时间从十天中挤出来；他们谈，谈帕纳塞斯，谈这属于男人的爱，一谈就是十个月；古雷·佛塞特一个人走，中途有碧儿茹·科洛萨斯跟着，他们两个在茫茫的海中划着船，过了浪与漩涡，晃晃悠悠的划过了十年。</p><p>    古雷·佛塞特在沉默的空气中说：到了。碧儿茹·科洛萨斯抬起头，帕纳塞斯星际航行舰的主舱门毫无防备的大开着，她看到里面纯白和冰蓝的主色调，入口印着佛塞特财团的标志......蓝色的海和白色的岸。古雷先一步踏入舱内微微往左转头，那里的眼球识别仪就静静的看着，然后发出一声“滴”的声音。碧儿茹也跟着脚步站到古雷的右侧——那里也有眼球识别仪。她不太懂这些电路和科技，她只知道，如果验证失败，就会被这里隐藏着的十多把枪打成筛子：男人下了杀手，他不想再用连锁冰结弹让闯入者舒服的死去，</p><p>    它用柔和的女声说着：“伟大的舰长古雷·佛塞特与秘书长碧儿茹·科洛萨斯，欢迎回家。”</p><p>    “走吧。”古雷·佛塞特开了口，他先行一步，鞋跟响起的声音是坚定的；男人在哼歌，但是没念出台词，听音调像是《喀秋莎》，声调颇为欢快。他们往里走到住宿区，再站在一扇紧闭的、合金的门，古雷·佛塞特掏出一张卡，大约是ID卡，往旁边的识别装置一刷，门就开了。古雷·佛塞特说：这是你的家，碧儿茹·科洛萨斯。女人知道他想干什么，两个人拥在一起开始没有感情的吻，从嘴到耳根、到喉结、到锁骨。相吻的唇化成黏腻的蜂蜜，融在一起，离开的时候牵出一条丝线。碧儿茹睁开眼，她说：“你总是这样。”她没有特指，但是古雷知道她想说什么。男人没脱下手套的指尖划过女人的乳房，他说：为了畅快，为了短暂的畅快、男人和女人之间短暂的畅快。古雷说着话的时候总是在笑，但是碧儿茹看得出他从不带任何感情，这个男人只是需要发泄，性是最好的方式，双方都能获得快乐。</p><p>    门自动的关上。古雷·佛塞特与碧儿茹·科洛萨斯相拥着，佛塞特是主动方，他握着科洛萨斯的腰，科洛萨斯也识趣的抚上他的宽阔的肩膀。那是一座山、一处峭壁、一片海吗？科洛萨斯说不清；总之她抚到了坚硬的背，像钢铁。古雷·佛塞特借着动作的优势，两个人纠缠着、推搡着，最后躺到了提前准备好的床上——床头柜有插着几根薰衣草的花瓶，紫色如科洛萨斯的发色，然后里面有一把美工刀......总之是多么精心的礼物，多么的相配，此刻他们在他们的孩子里做爱，混沌的状态如图理不清的淤泥，两个人都不需要认真思考了。</p><p>    几乎要脱光衣服的时候，男人开口说：你有备而来。他从对方的内裤带掏出一包避孕套。这是约定俗成的习惯，碧儿茹·科洛萨斯每天都会在这里放一包避孕套：男人的性欲望总是强烈、突然又炽热的。炽热如普罗米亚燃烧。她当然知道古雷·佛塞特身体里有普罗米亚存在，炽热的灵魂、痛苦的灵魂、需要性代替疼痛的灵魂。</p><p>    佛塞特娴熟的拆开包装，他问最近财团的财政收入如何，科洛萨斯只是说在稳步上升，佛塞特让对方帮自己套上避孕套，自己的右手则是从身旁床头柜的抽屉里掏出几颗奶糖，他随意的把糖放在床边。佛塞特揭开包装，碰过避孕套本体的坐手还残留着几点润滑液，他把糖往科洛萨斯嘴里递，女人乖巧的含下，男人转而抚摸着女人的下颌。</p><p>    他们终于热吻，从嘴到脖颈、从脖颈到胸口，佛塞特舔舐着科洛萨斯的乳房，如同母亲呵护孩子。  </p><p>    他说：“乖孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>